Cardiac rhythm management devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate and/or artificially restoring AV conduction.
Pacing therapy can also be used in the treatment of heart failure, which refers to a clinical syndrome in which an abnormality of cardiac function causes a below normal cardiac output that can fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. When uncompensated, it usually presents as congestive heart failure due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Heart failure can be due to a variety of etiologies with ischemic heart disease being the most common. It has been shown that some heart failure patients suffer from intraventricular and/or interventricular conduction defects (e.g., bundle branch blocks) such that their cardiac outputs can be increased by improving the synchronization of ventricular contractions with electrical stimulation. Other conduction defects can occur in the atria. Cardiac rhythm management devices have therefore been developed which provide pacing stimulation to one or more of the ventricles (or atria) in an attempt to improve the coordination of cardiac contractions, termed cardiac resynchronization therapy. Appropriate specification of various pacing parameters that specify the manner in which paces are delivered is necessary in order to achieve optimum improvement in cardiac function, and it is this problem with which the present invention is primarily concerned.